Universe 99 Characters (L.O.O.K.O.U.T)
This page contains the information of L.O.O.K.O.U.T's Universe 99's version of the lookout crew. L.O.O.K.O.U.T Members Zion The code name Zion is primarily used for those who are given the mantle of leader and is the most targeted of agents. The Zion code name has had 3 incarnations/usages: *Zion (Reggie) - This Zion, Reggie is the original Zion. This Zion was the original leader and was proposed dead in year one of the group's action. He altered returned to lead the team as he was never dead. *Zion (Erick) - This Zion, Erick was the second Zion and least influential. He was considered a lone wolf by his group and not trusted much. *Zion (Ron) - This Zion, Ron was the third Zion and least relatable, being a kid at the time of his leadership, Ron was praised for his skills but died in battle to be replaced by Reggie. Kuzon *Kuzon (Daniel) - The original Kuzon. No one knows of this Kuzon besides the original Zion but it is said he contains legendary power. *Kuzon (Luke) - Luke is the second and current Kuzon, he is the nephew of Daniel but is too young to have known and remembered him. Mars *Mars (Conner V.) - The original Mars, famed greatly for his swordsmanship. Took his own life before the eyes of his group members prior to failing a mission. *Mars (Conner R.) - The second Mars and most current. Coincidentally shares as name with his predecessor, isn't a skilled fighter but contains a great physical power. Elcid *Elcid (Kyle) - The original and current Elcid, was injured severely and took a break but has since returned. *Elcid (Android) - The temporary Elcid taken up by an android created by the original Kuzon. Has since been shut down and stored away prior to Kyle's return. T.O.A.A *TOAA (Rasetsu) - The original TOAA, often considered the strongest person ever TOAA was able to easily take down many high ranking members. He was killed you Noz resulting in the code name being shut down from usage. Wise Wolf *Wise Wolf (Alissa) - The original and current wise wolf, Alissa works as an oracle or priestess get the crew and is their prime source of info. SS *SS (John) - The original SS, an elderly man who is on the verge of retirement. *SS (Art) - The disciple of SS, next in line to become the group's SS. Domon *Domon (Perry) - The original Domon, perry is a powerful tank styled fighter. He has become fragile in his adult years and is looking for a replacement. Wikian *Wikian (Jerrell) - Jerrelle, the original Wikian. Very powerful spirit, but died after a failed heart transplant. *Wikian (Riku) - Curren wikian, very skilled martial artist and technomancer. ANTAG Members *Noz - Mysterious evil leader of ANTAG. Strongest person ever by many. *Ghoster - Mysterious ninja, wears a bright yellow suit. *Hoodie - A mysterious hooded bounty hunter unknown to even ANTAG's leaders. * Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lists Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles